My Hat
by Devilsdaughter14
Summary: What happens when Blossom takes Bricks hat! Will he be mad that she took it without permission or scared that she might kill his favorite hat? or will he not even be thinking of it? Why is Blossom at Bricks house anyway? I ask a lot of questions, just read!


**Hey guys Devilsdaughter here but you can call me daughter**

**One of my friends begged me to post this and now it has be posted**

**This is my first fanfic I will except anything. PM, review, flames**

**'This' means thought**

**Anyways enjoy the story**

**WAIT... I own nothing**

It had been a whole year since Mojo Jojo and The Rowdyruff boys turned good. Ever since the boys have been working with the Powerpuff girls to keep townsville safe. Mojo has been asking Blossom for the past few weeks if she wanted to help him invent things to help Brick and the boys and even her and the girls. She agreed every time but it was when the boys weren't there or they were asleep. Well this time was going to be different…..

~~Blossom's point of view (POV)~~

I was reading a book called _Scarlett _on my bed in _my_ room. My sisters and I got different rooms when we all turned 16. Anyway, I was reading when my my cell phone went off. I looked at the caller ID. It was Mojo for the 5th time this month.

"Hey Mojo, what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"I just called to see if you wanted to help me make outfits that will enhance your powers."

"Sure" I answered and said be right over before hanging up.

After the call ended it went back to my home page. My background was a picture of Brick and me in the middle of winter. It was right in front of his house. He was holding the phone to where the camera could see us. His other arm was around my waist. I was doing bunny ears too him and my other hand was out of the shot, with my tongue was sticking out. he had the goofiest grin on. I had gone over there because he was having trouble in Algebra II and asked if I could help him understand it better and I just had to take a picture of him asking for help. Sadly, he wouldn't give it to me so I went for the second best.

I looked at it then flew out the window leaving the book and a note to the Professor telling him where I went and what I was doing. As I flew through the breezy, night air, I felt a drop of water land on my nose. I looked up to see that it was raining. By the time I got to The Jojo house I was completely soaked. I knocked on the door, trying to get my hair out of my face, because i had to take the bow out of my hair and that plus the clip, which I left at home, keeps the hair out of my face. The door opened and there stood Mojo with a concerned face.

"I thought you weren't coming because of the rain, oh sorry come in, come in" he said while ushering me in.

"How about you take a shower while I find some clothes for you, it's upstairs the last door to the left" he said.

~~Brick's POV~~

a few min. after Blossom got in the shower

I woke up to Mojo looking through my dresser and picking out my favorite shirt, it was red with a black splatter paint pattern and the words 'wild side' in white, a pair of black boxers and pants, black with flames on the leg holes. He walked out of my room, not seeing I was awake.

Blossom's POV

I just got out of the shower and had a towel wrapped around me. Mojo had set a shirt, boxers, pants and a note on the counter. First I picked up the note and read it, It said….

_Sorry I couldn't find any girly stuff for you to wear. The clothes belong to Brick so you should probably say thank you tomorrow or if he decides to, when he wakes up. ~~Mojo_

I couldn't help but blush. I'll never admit it out loud, but I have grown feelings for Brick. So I put on the clothes on and tried to find Mojo. While I was looking in the living room someone came up behind me. He ruffled my hair and walked past me to the couch. He had no shirt on, letting the world see his well toned chest, his light orange colored hair was cut short but was as spiky as a hedgehog. He had fuzzy black and red sleeping pants on and you could see his spiky hair peeking out of the hole in the red hat he wore backwards. As he turned around and I saw his blood red eyes, I knew exactly who it was.

I knew it was Brick.

Brick's POV

As soon as I turned I saw happiness etched into her face. I will never admit it out loud, but I have had a crush on her for 3 years. Yeah, I know I was still a villain back then, but the reason I became good was because of her. Her long light orange colored hair went down to her knees, her lightish dark pink eyes were locked with my blood red ones. My clothes were too big for her small body. She had to tie the strings on the pants just to keep them up and the back of the bottom part of the leg holes dragged when she walked to me.

The couch arm was right behind me so when she came a little too close for comfort, I stepped back just a little and the back of my knees hit it and I lost balance and fell on the couch. She tried to save me by grabbing my arm, but I was to heavy for her and she fell too, landing on top of me. Her right leg was between mine and her left was between the couch and my right leg. Her right hand was up against my chest and her left was still grabbing my right arm. My head was on the opposite couch arm as my feet and my left arm was hanging off of the couch. She let go of my arm and I propped myself up with my elbows.

"Are you ok?" I asked as she looked up at me.

" I think so, but my jaw hurts" she grunted as she brought the hand on my chest to the bottom of the right side of her jaw.

"Let me see" I demanded. She removed her hand and moved a little so I could see.

"You don't have a broken jaw, but it does look a little red. The worst that could happen is it swelling a little." When I pulled away could feel my lips turn up in a mischievous smirk as I asked teasingly "Want me to kiss it better?"

Her face grew red as she stuttered "W-wh-what!"

"You heard me, so answer me" I whispered loud enough for her to hear.

"I-if you w-w-want t-too" She managed to say through all her embarrassment. I felt heat rise to my cheeks as the smirk on my face vanished like magic.

'I can't turn back now. I just couldn't lose at my own game.'

I slowly moved my face a little closer to her jaw, knowing my face was really red. I ever so lightly brushed my lips against the red area and her breath hitched. I moved a little forward, careful not to hurt her and one of her hands flew to the back of my head. I slowly pulled away, her hand still in my hair. When I was far enough away to see her a mischievous smirk, just like mine, was plastered on it and her cheeks were starting to rival the color of my hat.

Before I could ask what she was up to, she grabbed my hat, jumped off me, ran to a red door (my bedroom door) at the other side of the room. After I got up from the couch and looked in her direction, she waved the hat, put it on and ran in my room.

'OH SHIT' was the only thought that crossed my mind as I ran to my bedroom door. I turned the door knob and throw the door open. I looked around to find her sitting on my bed, looking through my journal. She was looking at my most recent entry, wide eyed.

When she heard the door open she looked up at me with the widest grin in the world and said "I feel the same way."

My heart skipped a beat and I had to put a hand over my heart just to keep it in my chest. She walked over to me with big concerned eyes. When she reached me she put a hand over mine and looked into my blood red eyes. She got on her toes and kissed me on the lips. Two seconds later I responded by kissing back and wrapping my arms around her waist. Her slender arms snaked around my neck. "Blossom" yelled a very familiar voice. We jumped apart just in time as Mojo walked in. "There you are, I need you in the lab" he said as he walked out, Blossom following. She glanced at me before leaving me in my room.

Then I realized something…. 'SHIT, SHE STILL HAS MY HAT!'

**I don't know if I should make another chapter where he has to go and get his hat from her at her house or not**

**all up to you people**

**I mostly update Sundays and if I don't its because I have it done but fell asleep doing it so I also update mondays**

**Lotz of Luv**


End file.
